West Side Wrestling
by Y2Jen
Summary: (Inspired by the Royal Rumble comercial.) The WWE version of West Side Story, Raw and SmackDown are waging war agains the other, despite the disgression of McMahon. Who will be the last brand standing? (COMPLETE)
1. Intro, The Street Is Raw

WEST SIDE WRESTLING

_There once was a company known as the WWE, it had two feuding brands, Raw and SmackDown. Even though they were in the same company, they were enemies, and never unified, not even to fight off other companies. Finally with the last of TNA and the other rivaled federations put under at long last, Raw and SmackDown have finally decided to square off and fight, fight for the WWE to see who will remain the one true solid brand._

Main Cast:

Raw-  
Triple H (the leader)  
Ric Flair (his partner and best friend)  
Dave Batista  
Chris Jericho  
Randy Orton  
Eugene Dinsmore  
William Regal  
Christian  
Tyson Tomko  
Chris Benoit  
Edge

Their divas-  
Trish Stratus  
Victoria  
Lita  
Stacy Keibler  
Molly Holly

SmackDown-  
Bradshaw (the leader)  
Amy (his girlfriend)  
Joy (his ex but still close friend)  
Orlando Jordan (his best friend)  
Dough Basham  
Danny Basham  
John Cena  
Kurt Angle  
Big Show  
Rey Mysterio  
Rob Van Dam  
Paul London

Their divas-  
Torrie Willson  
Dawn Marie  
Joy Giovanni

Others-  
Vince McMahon  
Shane McMahon  
Eric Bishoff  
Theodore Long

ACT 1- The Street Is Raw

There is a brick wall at the end of an ally way of one of the city streets. The growing rivalry between the Raw and SmackDown brands has reached its peak, a series of night attacks and fights outside arenas and hotels, even gyms, had been brought up lately, and today was no different. Raw wears their color red as SmackDown wears their trademark blue. The Raw gang was in the alley behind a restaurant where they just ate. They're enjoying their time. Triple H laughs, he is a driven intelligent leader who has a wacky sense of humor. His main underling, Dave Batista, is big but slow is steady to him, he is generally nice despite his appearance. The youngest members of the gang are Chris Jericho and Eugene Dinsmore, they are easily amazed and try to act like big guys, they can be explosive but when it comes to understanding, they're can be serious. The most aggressive of them all is Randy Orton, furious. The last one is William Real, he keeps to himself and is an expert at besmirching or being besmirched. But their good cheery mood is about to be interrupted by the entrance of none other than the SmackDown leader, John Bradshaw Layfield, he's a proud fellow whose chip on his shoulder makes him believe he's desperately handsome. The Raw gang tries to ignore his presence, but soon the rest of his gang arrives, and Raw tries to stay ignoring. Not all of the gang is there however, and SmackDown's is, the numbers are threatening the strength of the Raw gang. Eugene is carrying a bag of flowers when he suddenly trips, and he apologizes. He gets up and starts to fly off like an airplane but bumps into Bradshaw, annoying him. Eugene panics but the SmackDown gang has cut him off from retreating back to his Raw fellows. They close in and attack swiftly and silently, finally Bradshaw punches Eugene on the side of his head, causing his ear to get a cut and bleed. There is a whistle, somebody from Raw had noticed the SmackDown superstars and soon the gang is all there, and fighting breaks out. The fight is quickly stopped however when two men walk over. The strong commanding Vince McMahon puts on his trademark charm as he tries to use his uncharacteristic pleasant manner to cover his venomous fear of his employees. Shane McMahon approaches next to him, he is unlike his father, despite the ruthless aggression displayed by their wrestlers, he did not fear them, and spoke to them like a normal man.

"Alright, knock it off, settle down."

Vince clears his throat, "Alright, kill each other, see what I care."

Triple H smirks with false innocence, "Well hello there chairman."

The Raw gang follows in unison, "Hello Mr. McMahon."

"And young Shane, sir." Bradshaw steps up, putting on false charm.

The SmackDown gang follows as well, "Hello Shane."

Shane looks around him, "Boy you guys sure have set a scare into the neighborhoods of the towns we stop in. Whichever hotel we stay in, any places we go to eat or work out…" He stops when he notices Eugene bleeding. "Did one of them hurt you Eugene?"

Eugene looks to his favorite superstar Triple H, who takes over due to the seriousness of the situation, "As a matter of fact, Shane, we don't know which one of them started it." He eyes Bradshaw, who shoots a glare back.

"It was him I'll bet." Christian whispered.

"Oh, of course." It's hard to tell if Eugene was sarcastic with that remark.

"Impossible." Vince blurts out.

Shane turns back to Eugene, "Didn't Mr. Regal tell you not to be careful?"

"That he did." Triple H continues to intervene the conversation. "We've all taken care of each other, watched each others backs. We have to in order to survive in these times of change. We all chip in, and we'll take down whoever harms one of our own."

"How very noble." Edge smiles at Vince.

"Don't buddy me with your false tone, you Canadian." Vince snarls, causing Edge to puff out his cheeks. "I've got a newsflash for you boys, much as you like to think with your young teenage based minds." They all grumbled at that remark. "You don't own these streets, we are merely guests into these peoples towns, and you should treat them with respect and not like your territorial hunting grounds. There's been too much fighting, and damage, and crimes, wherever we go. Why do you think we have to do lay offs? Cause all you can't keep within the budget, we get sued, we have to pay it off, cause you lack responsibility! Now, Bradshaw get your trash outta here, don't litter these peoples streets." He puts on that charm again. "Please."

Bradshaw frowns, nobody calls his brand trash, "Let's go gang." They leave.

Vince turns back to the Raw boys, "If I don't stop your roughhousing, the head offices will have my hide. Alright? You guys wouldn't like it if the headquarters got angry with us, so you guys are all gonna have to get along fine and dandy and take your aggression out on each other in the ring, and only in the ring. Got it? I've got to put up with them as well, so watch it or I'll beat the crap out of you and run you in." They all give him a look, no way he could beat them up. "And I don't only mean physically, remember who signs your paychecks." That stopped all disbelief. "Now let's be off Shane, say good by."

Shane smiles and nods, "Later fellas." And they leave.

Tyson Tomko mocks him once they're gone, "Later fellas."

"Bah, who do they think they're kidding?" Chris Jericho smirks. "They make a nice couple."

"Ugh." Edge and Christian cringe in disgust.

"They're son and father." Chris Benoit reminds.

"Yea, and this is the south. Your point being…?" Jericho waits for a hint but gets none but silence, so he smiles in proud victory.

"You boys don't own these streets." Batista growls, remembering Vince's words.

"Why don't they go play in the park, and keep off the grass! Anything to get them out of their house, or even off the block." Orton pouts.

"Get outta here, young man." Regal is appalled.

"Keep off the world, a gang that doesn't own a single street is nothing!" Flair said.

Triple H growled, "We do own it, we own lots, and nobody will take them way from us! Raw line up!" Everyone lined up in position one beside the other.

Regal notices Eugene's wound, "Your ear has blood on it young sir."

Eugene blushes and rubs the bag of his hair, "I'm a casualty Mr. Regal."

Regal looks closer at the ear, "No, it's pretty bad."

"Which one did it?" Triple H asked.

"Bradshaw." Eugene replied. "Cause I heard his voice under the attack."

Jericho got a look at the ear and cringed, "Ow."

"They could've done worse." Flair spoke up, "SmackDown is trying to run us out of our game, trying to throw Bishoff over the line."

"Who said that?" Jericho asked.

"I heard Bishoff talking to Coach on his cell."

"Well I heard that Bishoff would've gone over the line anyway." Everyone leers at Jericho, who gulps. "What? Well, I did…."

"That's Teddy Long, if SmackDown can get to Eric, then we can get to him." Triple H pounds a fist into his hand.

"What are we going to do about it champ?" Flair asks.

Just then a scrawny girl comes pushing through the crowd, she's wearing skimpy clothes, but they're red, so she's a Raw diva, "Hey everybody, it's me, Trish."

"We know who you are." Jericho rolls his eyes. "You still around?" Christian jabs his ribs.

"Listen, I was just in a fight. Guess what Triple H? I won it too."

"Come on Trash."

She fumes, "Stop calling me that! Now come on, I earned my keep haven't I? Can't I run with your gang now? I want in!"

Jericho sees an opening, "How about the gang getting in…. bah, who'd wanna?"

"Cheap shot you un-sexy beast!" She lunches for him, but Triple H grabs her in mid air and pushes her back.

Jericho sticks out his tongue, "Wow, how unoriginally lame."

"Jericho, put that thing back in your mouth or I'll cut it off." Triple H's threat causes Jericho's tongue to find its way back inside. Triple H turns back to Trish, "See that road Trish?" She nods. "Hit it." He turns back around to the chuckling gang as Trish pouts and storms back to the hotel. "Line up again." They all get back into ranks surrounding him. "We've fought long and hard for all of our territory, each street in each city, they're ours. But with McMahon and all his complaining, we don't know how much we'll have and how much SmackDown does and will have. We can only use Vince as a cover puppet for so long until he finally runs away from our string hold, he can take it away, all of it, then SmackDown will have won. Unless we at fast and cover our tracks, we'll loose the fight."

"Royal Rumble!" Eugene boxes the air eagerly with jabbing gestures.

Triple H blinks, "Cool it kiddo. SmackDown wants what we want too, and they're tough, we have to give them credit for that. They might even have knives and guns."

"Guns?" Eugene gulps.

"I'm not saying anything stuck in glue, I'm only saying they might, and we have to be prepared." Triple H eyes his men. "So what's your take?"

"I say we go." Benoit steps forward.

"But if they have weapons…" Eugene is still nervous.

"I say let's forget the whole thing then." Regal stands beside him.

"What do you say boss?" Batista asks.

"I say even for small turf, what we got is ours, and I wanna hold onto it like we always with my belt. But if they pull out some switchblade, then we need to pack an arsenal to be ready. I say I want SmackDown's champ to fall, with no head, the body will die, and we can take over where they left off."

"We'll wail on them." Flair struts. "Woo!"

Eugene punches the air again with gestures, Jericho joins in. Edge rolls his eyes, "Lay off the crack Jerko."

"Hey!" Jericho growls.

"Ok boys, let's rumble." Triple H marches off like a general in front. "Now, with war, protocol calls for a decision on weapons. Find whatever you can and I'll make the official challenge to Bradshaw."

"But you shouldn't go alone." Orton speaks up.

"Take me." Batista steps up.

"Take Dave." Tomko points to him as he steps up.

"What about you?" Christian turns to Flair.

"What about me?" Flair shakes his head nervously.

"When it comes to SmackDown we need everyone we can get." Triple H turned back around.

"But Flair doesn't fight anymore." Benoit explains.

"Cut it Canadian, Naich and I started this all." Triple H growled.

"But he acts like he doesn't even want to belong to our association." Orton replies.

"Hey." Flair growled. "Who wouldn't want to be on Raw?"

"Well you haven't been in the ring for a month." Jericho folds his arms.

"And you haven't been to the gym in a month, plus." Flair shoots back.

"What about the day we ran into the Basham's at Mavericks?" Christian asks. "Jericho was there."

"Yea, but so was Flair." Batista stood beside him. "We can't do anything without everyone, including him."

"He's even saved my neck." Jericho reluctantly admits.

"Right." Triple H cuts back in. "He's always come through for us, just like we have for him and everyone else has for all else." He breaks into song:

When you're on Raw  
You're Mr. Monday Night  
From your debut match  
Till you're final fight  
When you're on Raw  
When you hit your back  
Remember your friends  
And we'll attack  
You're never alone  
You're always connected  
When SmackDown comes around  
You're always protected  
Raw is War  
Capital W and R  
No one will ever forget  
Life is no holds barred  
When you're on Raw  
You stay Monday night

Triple H speaks, "I know Flair like I know…. I guarantee you can count on him being in."

"In or out?" Flair stands next to him.

"Let's get it started." Batista pounds a fist in his hand.

"Where are you going to find Bradshaw?" Randy asked.

"At that ball Vince is holding later tonight at the hotel." Triple H replied.

"But that's neutral territory." Tomko spoke up.

Triple H acts sweet and innocent, "I'll be nice, just like Vince said. I'm only gonna challenge him."

"Sounds great." Edge and Christian nod in unison.

"So everybody dress up sharp and act sweet, meet me and Flair there, and remember to stand tall." Triple H runs off with Flair following with a 'woo'.

"We always walk tall, just like The Rock in that movie." Eugene smiles.

"That's right young sir." Regal nods. "Because we're on Raw."

"We are the greatest thing to hit Monday night since football!" Benoit cheered.

Chris Jericho jumps in singing:

When you're on Raw  
You're the toppest cat around  
You're a cruiserweight  
In a heavyweight crowd  
When you're on Raw  
You get all the bling  
Running the streets  
Ruling them like a king  
Check the shirt twice  
Raw is decked in red  
SmackDown steer clear  
Or you'll end up dead  
When Raw comes to town  
You've got no chance in hell  
No one gets in our way  
Or they'll fall down a well

"Down a well?" Trish pokes her head around the corner.

"Hey, I do the best with what you give me, tramp slut." Jericho shrugs and she puffs out her cheeks, leaving again as Jericho continues:

Here comes Raw  
You'd better step aside  
Careful passers by  
We're like a pride  
We own the streets  
The line may be hidden  
Just look for the sign  
Trespassing forbidden

"And we're not kiddin!" Everyone cheered, jumping in as Chris finished:

Here comes Raw  
Live on Monday night  
Yea here comes Raw  
And we'll win the fight

"We'll what now?" Flair pokes his head around the corner as everyone joins in singing:

And...  
We'll..  
Win…  
The…  
Fight!

BLACKOUT


	2. The Back Yard

_(A/N: I haven't seen West Side Story in like a year, the actual play, not the movie, so my memory is a little hazy, so don't flame on that, cause besides, it's not supposed to be exactly direct word for word. And now, on with scene two!)_

ACT 2- The Back Yard

In the back garden of the hotel, Ric Flair and Triple H stand by a ladder under the GM's hotel room window.

"Why not?" Triple H asked. "You cant say you won't Naich. Why not? Is it because it's me asking?"

"What?"

Triple H sighed and looked up at the window, "Bishoff can't write worth beans. Why would he even put a sign in his window?" Triple H was referring to the sign inside the window facing out that said: Raw General Manager Eric Bishoff.

"It's just begging to be raided, it's like a 'do not disturb sign', don't tell me you wouldn't barge down the door." Flair smirked.

"Brilliant. I mean, the man's been at the top of the wrestling biz for how long? Why would he snap now?"

"I dunno…" Flair pauses, then snaps his fingers "Hey, why don't we make hima new sign?"

"Ric, this is important!" Triple H bangs the ladder.

"I agree, very important." Flair nodded, clearing his throat.

"What's with you man? How long have we been friends? I've never been close to anybody since HBK left DX. You've got character to uphold man, a rep, don't make me fall victim with disappointment in you."

"I'll end your suffering then man. Why don't you just get ready and go?"

"What?"

"Cause I gotta scope out some ladies." Flair rubbed his hands together, but Triple H smirked and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. "Ok, ok, I'm kidding." Triple H lets him go and Flair sits up on a step of the ladder. "Now go play nice with Bradshaw."

"SmackDown are so great." Triple H laughed to himself.

"Is."

"Are. Have you found something better?"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"Nah, you wouldn't like it." Flair shook his head.

Triple H leaned in, "Try me."

"Ok. Every single night when I go out there and support you guys at ringside, I get to thinking you know? It's like this feeling I get when I have this dream at night."

"About what?"

"I reach out, something's coming."

"What is it?"

"It's outside the door, or the window, or around the corner…"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know! It's just like, the buzz I used to get from kicking it on Raw."

Triple H is quiet, "Or from being friends."

"Hey, hey, we're still friends."

"Low blows hurt, they're like paper cuts in the boxing ring."

"Yea, but I'm over with wrestling and you know it."

"Oh? You know that without a gang, you're like an outsider in this business. With a gang, you've got a stable behind you. And when you're gang is the best, you rule it on top. When you're on Raw man, you're out there, you dig it?"

"Trips." Flair paused. "I've had it."

Triple H's eyes narrow, "Ric, the trouble is large, SmackDown can smack us down. We've got to stop them, and we need you and you know it." He pauses then speaks quietly, "I've never asked for much, or even in person a lot, but I'm asking you, come with me to that dance tonight." Flair turned away to think. "I've already assure the gang that we'd be a duo tonight, they saw you leave with me."

After a moment, Flair turns to him with a grin, "What time?"

Triple H smiles, "Ten?"

"Ten it is." He struts, he laughs. "Woo, and I'll live to regret this."

"Who knows? Maybe what you're waiting for will be at the dance." Triple H makes an hour glass curve in the air with his hands, then walks off laughing.

Flair looks up and sighs, "Who knows….?" He starts to sing:

Could be, who knows  
It could arrive here any day  
I might not know right away  
But soon it will show  
It may come flying at me  
Facing me under my nose  
Or hiding under the apron  
Who knows  
It's always just out of reach  
Every time I open my hand  
It's like I've got it cornered  
But then it turned and ran  
Jump off the turnbuckle  
And face me like a man  
I know I feel it but  
Who knows  
Could it be, yes it could  
It's coming soon that's good  
I've waited long  
So what's another day  
It'll be great  
But I'm impatient anyway  
Out of the blue  
It could be a shock  
The door of opportunity  
And there's a knock  
Something's coming soon  
That I know for sure  
Water on the moon  
Is like milk it's pure  
Around the corner  
Out an window or door  
I know that there's nothing  
No felt nothing like it before  
Come on hurry up  
Deliver it to me  
I'll get down on my knees  
And beg please oh please  
Will it be, yes it will  
I'll hold my position still  
I'll be waiting here or there  
As long as it comes to me  
I don't care  
Come on something  
Whatever you are  
You could be a new lady  
Or some fast flashy car  
There's something in the air  
That's blowing in my face  
Is it coming or going  
This test is more a race  
Who know  
It's always just out of reach  
Maybe tonight  
What I'm searching for will be…

Flair looked at the ground before walking off with a happy sigh, "Who knows?"

**LIGHTS DIM!**


	3. The Bridal Shop

ACT 3- A Bridal Shop

Not too long after that night, in a small bridal shop, a chair on both sides of a table complete with a sewing machine sat Amy, her hair is loose and falls along her flashy clothes. There was a white dress that looked something like a cross between a communion dress and a dress for a party, only fitting of an pretty young girl. Joy is very smart and sharp when it comes to sex. She works with excitement and enthusiasm as Amy waits like an obedient child, an obedient child with a stubborn temper. But Joy's strength in women's intuition makes her aware of Amy's patient hostility.

Amy picks up a pair of scissors, "Joy, make the neck lower please."

"Stop it Amy."

"Just an inch, how much can just one inch do?"

"It's too much."

Amy lets out a frustrated sigh, "Joy, it's a dress for a dance not a wedding."

"With boys, a dance could eventually lead to a wedding, or what comes after."

"Oh!"

"I promised Bradshaw."

"Oh, Bradshaw. He never lets me do anything fun, I haven't had excitement in a month before this gala Vince is holding! All I do is work all day and am bored all night, I can't wrestle, all I can do is watch at ringside. Why do I even bother leaving the tv in the hotel?"

"To be with JBL."

"But now, lately, when I look at John… nothing happens."

"Happens? Well what do you expect to happen?"

"Oh, I dunno. Something. What did you expect to happen when you looked at him?"

"I don't know, it was too long ago." Joy stops to think. "It's when I didn't expect something to happen, then it happens."

"Maybe you have more chemistry with him than I do."

"Had, dear."

Amy smirks craftily, "No, I'm pretty sure it's still there."

"One more word and I'll rip this to shreds!" Joy holds up the dress.

"No, that's no necessary." Amy bit her lip with a pause. "But perhaps you could lower the neck…"

"Maybe next time, sister."

"Next time I'll be married and nobody will care how low down it hangs."

"Oh, how low down will you where it?"

"Down here." Amy laughs, lowering her hand to her stomach. "I just hate the design of this dress."

"Either don't wear it or don't go to the ball, can't be both, Cinderella."

"Some fairy godmother."

"I'm not even a mother, how could I be a godmother."

"Fine, I won't go." Amy grabbed the dress. "We couldn't at least color it."

"No we couldn't." Joy began to help Amy into the dress. "You'd look so nice in red."

"Yea, white is for babies or patients."

"Or virgins."

"I'll be the only one there wearing white."

Joy rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sure."

"Oh but it is a beautiful dress, thank you I love it and I love you." She hugs Joy, just then JBL enters followed by Orlando Jordan.

Bradshaw smiles, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, come see." Amy twirls in the dress. "Is it beautiful?"

"Yes." He kisses her and looks at her face. "Very." Amy blushed. "Very beautiful."

Amy turns to Orlando, "Come on over, don't be afraid, we won't bite."

"But this outfit is for a lady."

"Well duh, it's a dress." Joy laughed.

"No I mean this little shop of horrors."

"Please Orlando, this ball tonight is very important to me, I want to have a wonderful time dancing tonight."

JBL watches Joy finish suiting up Amy, "Why?"

"Because I want to have some excitement, and I want to have fun with everyone. Nothing will ruin the magic tonight."

Bradshaw tenses, "Magic?"

Amy began to twirl around in the dress, she felt as if she twirled the whole way to the hotel gala for when she stopped she realized she was surrounded by brightly colored streamers and other SmackDown divas in dresses, not only that, but Raw divas as well.


	4. The Galla Ball

**ACT 4- The Gala Ball**

The dance that night was in a very large room decorated very nicely, it looked very eloquent, you'd have no idea it was inside of a hotel. But then again, Vince McMahon did have very high refined tastes, maybe it was to be expected. Both brands were dancing, divas and wrestlers, but even though they were enjoying themselves, their faces remained cool and calm, collected in case something were to happen between them. The lines between the Raw and SmackDown brand was still made clear by the colors they wore, and no Raw or SmackDown couple was seen dancing next to the other without at least a ten foot distance. Bradshaw, Orlando, Amy and Joy enter all together. Amy looks around with a delighted joyful face, this dance being her first bout of anything exciting in about a month. The Raw gang catches sight of JBL as he's greeted by some other SmackDown superstars. As the music from the last song dies down, the Raw superstars gather in a corner around Triple H, at the end of the hall where nobody would notice. SmackDown saw this and drew to another side, around JBL who spoke with the Basham's as soon as they met up with him. The moment was brief but it could've been a disaster if a smiling, overly cheerful man didn't hurry forward to the podium, a mic in hand. It was none other than the corporate square what both brands called a General Manager: Theodore Long.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please." The talking doesn't subside. "Attention please!" The talking lowers to a whisper as Vince appears next to him, then the talking stops. "Thank you. I'd just like to compliment on the fine turnout tonight. We all want to be friends here, we all want to be nice, so we're going to have a little game to spice up this evening's charity festivities." Everyone starts muttering amongst themselves. "There are two circles, boys in one girls in the other, one will be on the inside, the other out, I'll say girls inside cause they're smaller."

"I take offense to that." Big Show growled.

Teddy tried to laugh at that, "Alright, now when the music stops, each boy dances with whichever girl he is across from. Ok? Ok, two circles folks." Everyone moans and groans as they follow the childish instructions. "Come on now, it won't hurt you to try it."

"Oh it hurts." Chris Jericho limped past Trish Stratus into the wrestler's circle.

"Then you should give the jacking off a rest." She jeered.

"Oh, ow." Jericho struck his heart and spoke sarcastically. "Like a dagger."

Vince stepped up to the microphone. Everyone stood in their place, Jericho hurried up to find a place a good distance from the hore. Triple H stepped forward and motioned towards the girl in front of him, his love interest Victoria. She looked very sexy in the dress, but as far as the gangster politics went, she was lost in the world. She stepped forward to take her place next to Triple H. Noticing an open challenge, JBL motions to Amy. She steps forward and he leads her through the crowd as if they were the prince and princess of the dance, the esteem guests of honor. The others follow as they stand before their partners in the circle.

"That's it guys, keep the ball rolling. Around she goes, and where she stops, nobody knows." He laughed, amusing himself and only himself. "Alright, here we go."

The music starts and the circles start to move. Teddy takes a whistle from Vince and blows it, causing the music to stop, leaving the SmackDown boys with the Raw girls, and vice versa. There is an unsettling pause, then the gentlemen JBL reaches next to the Raw diva's hand, Victoria, and selects Amy's hand. Triple H reaches for Victoria, following his suit. The little game had failed, and both Raw and SmackDown wrestlers are dancing with their own respected divas. They return to their own side as the music continues. The challenge is restarted as JBL and Amy are cheered on by SmackDown, and Triple H and Victoria by Raw. While this is going on, Ric Flair enters the scene and rendezvous with Triple H for a moment, he's delighted that his friend did turn up after all. The dance gets more and more wild until finally everyone is dancing and shouting. It's at that moment when Flair and Joy, at opposite sides of the ballroom, see each other. They have been cheering for their own brand, clapping at the same time.

Flair speaks up as they see each other, "You're not thinking I'm someone else, are you?"

"I know you aren't."

"Or that we've met before?"

"I know we haven't."

"I felt, I just, like I knew something was going to happen, or had to happen, but this is…"

Joy interrupts him, "I'm getting cold." She walks over to him. "Looks like you are too." She gets closer to his face. "But you're warmer." She beckons his face to move towards hers.

"Yes, you feel warmer too."

"But of course, we're one and the same.'

"This might be hard to believe, but, are you playing with me?"

"I haven't learned how to joke that way, and I might never will."

His hands meet hers, he pulls it up to kiss tenderly with innocents. The music suddenly reaches its peak and stops as the lights flash. JBL is immediately upon them in a rage, "Go home Raw punk!"

"Whoa." Flair raises his hands. "Slow down, Bradshaw."

"Stay away from my ex, she's my friend, and a SmackDown diva!"

"Ex?" Flair gulps at his mistake as Triple H steps up.

JBL turns to her, "Couldn't you tell he was one of them?"

"No, I only saw him, and he's not wearing red."

JBL growls as Orlando approaches, "I told you, there's one thing they want from a SmackDown diva, and I won't let them do it to you of all people!"

"That's a lie." Flair growls, though he wouldn't mind partaking it.

"Cool it boys." Triple H finally steps in.

Orlando turns to him, "Go away."

"You keep out of this, Jordan." Flair turns to Joy. "Don't listen to them."

"She will listen to her champion before…"

Triple H cuts JBL off, "If you jokes of a cruiserweight want to settle this, then…"

"Please!" Teddy finally speaks up over the PA system. "Everything was going so well! Do you people get joy out of making trouble? Now come on, it wouldn't hurt you to have a good time." Teddy immediately turns to Jericho. "And no more of that." Jericho freezes from limping to his joke again. The music restarts. JBL is on the SmackDown side with Joy as Orlando and Amy join them. Triple H is over with Flair as Batista goes to join them.

"I warned you." Bradshaw growled.

"Don't yell at her champ." Orlando sighed.

"You yell at babies."

"And put ideas in their head." Amy added.

"Take her back to her room Orlando." JBL turns his back.

"But please." Joy begs. "I just wanted to have fun at the dance like Amy."

JBL sighed, "Please Joy, I love you like a sister, even despite our breakup we remained such good friends. Just, go." She hesitates but then starts to leave with Orlando.

Triple H turns to Batista, indicating Flair happily, "I guess that proves Flair's loyalty to us no question." Flair didn't even hear, he was staring at Joy, who stopped for a moment.

"Come on Joy." Orlando's voice made her continue.

"Joy." Flair remarked on the name, not noticing JBL approaching him, but Triple H intersects.

"I don't want you."

"I want you though, JBL. For a declaration of war, SmackDown vs. Raw."

"The pleasure is all mine to accept."

"Then let's take this outside."

"I would never leave the ladies here alone and let your Raw punks advance on them. We'll meet in half an hour, once the dance ends."

"The backyard, under Bishoff's window." Triple H says and JBL nods. "And nothing before then."

"I know the rules of the war game, boy."

"Boy." Triple H growls as JBL returns to SmackDown. Batista approaches him. "Spread the word Dave."

"Right." He nods and walks off.

"Let's get the divas and go Naich."

"Joy…"

"Naich!" Triple H seems no longer there to Flair.

"We'll see him in the back yard." Dave says off in the distance, but the rest of the world is also no longer there to Flair.

Flair speaks dreamily among the music in the dimly lit ballroom to add to the romance of that specific dance song. "The most beautiful sound I ever heard." Flair closed his eyes, he could hear the name 'Joy' dancing around in his head. "All the most beautiful words of the world in a single word." Joy. He begins to sing with a sweet intensity:

Joy

I've just met a girl named Joy

And the pun of that name

Will never ever be the same

Oh boy

Joy

I kissed the hand of a girl named Joy

And just now I've found

That the world all around

Is gone

Joy

I call it out aloud

I say the name proud

Joy

Nothing could ever stop

The joy

The most beautiful sound I ever heard

Joy

**DARKNESS!**


	5. A Back Alley

**ACT 5- A Back Alley**

In the back of a building, a fire escape leads all the way to the top where a window is almost not seen. Ric Flair sighs, he looks for where Joy's hotel room was, hoping to see her again. She appears at the window, opening it to let some air in.

"Joy, Joy…" Flair sang to himself, not noticing.

"Sh!"

"Joy!"

"Quiet!"

"Come down."

"No."

"Joy…"

"Please, if JBL…"

"He's at the dance, come on down."

"But he'll soon come here to drop off Amy."

"Just for a minute."

Joy smiles, "A minute is not enough."

Flair smiles at her cattiness, "An hour then."

"I can't."

"For, forever!"

"Hush!"

"Then I'm coming up."

"Joy?" There's a voice heard as there's a knock on her door.

"Just a moment!"

Flair is climbing up, "Joy, oh joy."

"Be quiet." She reaches our her hand to stop him.

He grabs it, "Sh, shh."

"It's dangerous."

"But I'm not, one of them."

"Yes you are. But to me, you aren't. Just as I'm, one of them."

"To me, you are all the." She covers his mouth with her hand.

She smiles, "Talk about, it's like Romeo and Juliet."

"Joy?" Flair's smile faded at the call of her name.

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Who is it, is it one of them or a stranger who might accept you and me?" Flair asked about the voice at the door.

"No, he's one of the SmackDown, he'll be afraid of you." She suddenly laughs. "Imagine, being afraid of you."

"Hey." He pouts a lip.

"I'm only kidding."

"You see?"

She gets close to his face, "I see you."

"See only me."

"Only you… you're the one and only that I'll see forever. My eyes will be the only eyes that you see, all that I do will be for you, forever and ever."

Flair likes the poetry of words, "And there's no one for me by you Joy, and the only one for you is the Nature Boy."

She laughs, "Ric Flair…"

"Always you, always me." He begins to sing with his words. "Wherever I go, there you will be."

"Anywhere and everywhere, together you and me." Joy begins to sing along with him as the world to them fades away, leaving their love in suspension:

Tonight, tonight

I found what I was searching for

Our eyes met and the world went away

Tonight, tonight

There is only us that's for sure

We only see us and only hear what we say

Today I had that feeling

The one I have every lonely night again

And when our eyes met I could feel it

Like a miracle was going to happen

Tonight

Tonight, tonight

We howl to the moon

And bask in its light

Tonight, tonight

Even though the stars don't shine

Our love is bright as day tonight

Tonight, tonight

"Joy!" The rapping once again stops the singing

"Wait a sec!" She turns to Flair with an apologetic look.

"Tonight, tonight…" Flair sings quietly.

Joy comes back, "I can't say, please leave, and quick!"

"I'm not afraid."

"But I am, please, they're hard on me."

Flair kisses her hand, "Good night then."

"Good night."

"I love you."

"Yes, yes, hurry now." She watches him climb down. "Wait! When will I see you again?"

He stares back up, "Tomorrow."

"I'll be at that bridal shop most likely, come there."

"At sundown?"

"No…" She stops and smiles. "Yes, good night."

"Good night." He starts off.

"Ric?"

"Sh."

"Come to the back door."

"Ok." He starts again.

"Ric!" He stops again, pausing as she speaks in song again. "Good night, good night. Sleep well and dream of me, tonight." She goes inside and he rushes off into the shadows just as JBL and Amy come into the hotel room from the door. Paul London and Kurt Angle follow behind with their dates Jackie and Torrie Willson."

"Joy?" JBL notices her by the window.

"Mommy and daddy are home." Amy jokes, half drunk.

"Yes indeed." JBL rolls his eyes. "So we know better."

"We don't know everything." Amy can relate. "Girls just want to have fun."

"So do boys." JBL frowns.

Amy hits him with the back of her hand, "Hey."

"It's true."

"Come on now."

JBL chooses to end their discussion and turns to Orlando who comes in, "Jordan, how was she when you brought her back?"

"She was alright. Come on Bradshaw, she was only dancing."

"With a Raw punk whose old enough to be her own father!"

"Says the fun lover."

"You know, you're not that cute."

"Flair is."

"He was a 16 time world champ." Jackie adds.

"Was." Orlando emphasizes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Joy asked.

"JBL is the champ." Orlando motions to JBL and his swelled ego.

"Yes. And Orlando here is a better wrestler than that old man. He's retired and yet he continues to be allied with Raw, unlike you."

"That insect is different than me." Orlando growled.

"Well, it's true. You remember when you first came here? I remember when I did, I was on Raw and I hated it there, I have things much better as SmackDown, don't you?"

"Yes, we were ready and willing to jump brands."

"And are glad we did." Amy joined in with Orlando.

"We came to this company with our hearts on our sleeves to arms wide open." Torrie beamed.

"You came with your legs open." Paul joked.

"No, that was you." She shoved him. "You shouldn't even be wearing that watch right now, it should be a fitted handcuff."

"Oh, kinky."

"That's not what I mean!"

"I mean look at all we've got." JBL looks out to the large hotel room. "Mini bar, large television, fancy bathroom, air condition and heat, long distance phone service, and a king sized bed." He grabs Amy's hand. "Come on."

She looks at him, "Come on?"

"Well, are you or aren't you?"

"Don't you remember? You have your little declaration of war. So war or me."

"First one, then the other."

Amy pulls away, "Hey don't treat me like that! That's how Raw treated me and so I left for the better promised land! I don't wait."

"On either brand, a diva knows her place."

"On either brand, little boys play with bottle rockets and not war games."

"So, I'm a little boy? Then you can forget tonight, cause that'd make you a petifile, and like hell I'd sleep in the same bed doing it with a pervert." JBL leaves with Orlando.

Jackie turns to Torrie, "That was pretty harsh."

"He means well."

"Well, I guess we should settle down for the night." Amy sits down on the bed next to Joy, who remained quiet for the most part. "Why don't you guys go to your rooms?"

"Well…" Jackie looks over at the boys, then turns to Torrie.

"Maybe we should bunk with the other divas tonight." Torrie finishes her sentence, Jackie nods and they leave.

Paul looks over at Kurt, "Now what was that all about?" He just shrugs.

**BLACKOUT!**


	6. Bishoff's Hotel Room

**ACT 6- Bishoff's Hotel Room**

The hotel room is surprisingly run down, as a matter of fact, nobody had seen Bishoff that night. He wasn't too hot on the whole 'dance' idea, and it looked as if some things had been going on in his hotel room lately. But either way, the ladder out in the back yard under his window led up to the now open window where some of the Raw gang sat waiting. Chris Jericho was playing solitaire on Bishoff's personal laptop while Eugene was reading some of his comic books.

"Hurricane would like this one." He said as he read.

Jericho rolled his eyes, "How did I get stuck watching the baby?"

Trish bangs Bishoff's stereo, "Damit it must be broken."

"Or not plugged in." Jericho smiled. "But then again, I'm sure you know…"

"It's late, don't even start." Trish takes in a deep breath, cutting him off.

The atmosphere is tense and jumpy, Randy Orton comes through the window, hitting it accidentally causing it to slam, jumping everyone's hearts for a beat, "Where the hell are they! Are we having our little meeting tonight or what!?" He slams open the window.

"We don't wanna use knives and guns. The guys in my comic don't."

"Comic book heroes are just that, comic book heroes!"

"I dunno, Batman is pretty cool." Jericho started to sing the Batman song.

"It's no wonder I can't find a good man." Trish looked around the room.

Jericho smirked, another opening, "Finding a good man isn't the problem, your ugly face is."

"It must be getting late, the little boy is getting tired. He can't even make up a good cap."

"Let's see you make one up better sis."

"Don't relate you to me!"

"You were the accident of the family, I guess that's a hereditary gene."

"At least I've had sex."

"Meh."

"Meh?"

"I stand by my remark."

"Bang, bang!" Eugene imitates Cactus Jack.

"Lay off the crack, Jerko." Orton slaps Jericho upside the head, then kicks Eugene's comic to the floor. "Down with a teenage hoodlum and a slow witted toddler."

"Now I lost my page." Eugene opens it back up. "Oh no wait I remember this part, he's attacked by the ray gun. See if we could fly, then we wouldn't have a problem."

Jericho looks over, "Eugene, we can fly, don't you watch cartoons?"

"We can!?"

"Yea, just jump out the window."

"You're high enough to fly Jericho, but the kid's a blockhead, he'd fall to the ground face first." Orton shut down the computer.

Jericho gasped, "OH!"

Just then someone else slams up through the window, "I'm here!"

"Ah!" Everyone cries out and there's a moment of silence.

Edge looks around, "What?"

Orton growls, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I figured I'd come anyway, nothing on tv." Edge shrugged.

"What about Christian?" Eugene asked.

"We aren't joined at the hip!"

"That's what I thought." Orton smirked. "Seeing as how he was on Raw before you were."

"Hey!" Edge stands up.

"Chill out." Jericho got between them.

"Stay outta this and lay off the crack Jerk…."

"Don't even finish." Jericho holds up a finger.

"Listen." Edge jumps him. "I can kick your ass twice before you hit the ground."

"He can remain in the air, he's high remember?" Eugene cuts in and everyone laughs.

"Hey!" Jericho growled.

"HEY!" Everyone gasps and turns around as Eric Bishoff enters and turns the light on. "What the hell is going on!? Why are you in my room and not your own!?"

"I don't suppose 'because' would suffice?" Jericho stepped up, gulping.

"Didn't McMahon imply a curfew?"

"Yea, but we're not kids." Edge eyed Jericho and Eugene. "I can't speak for them though."

"Hey!" Jericho was over the top now.

"We're gonna have a meeting with SmackDown here Uncle Eric." Eugene smiled.

"Oh really."

"To decide on a battle date and time to start, oh and what weapons we use! But I don't wanna use any cause I'm scared."

"Look, all we're going to do is meet up with JBL and some of his guys." Orton stepped forward.

"Weapons? Come on, couldn't you guys just fight in the ring like normal people?"

"Come on and get with it, you've been denouncing our rivalry this whole time. You can't say that you didn't see all this coming, they have to be stopped and you know it."

"Yea but a war…"

"Don't start boss."

"Orton…"

"Eric…"

"When I was your age…"

"When you were my age, yea like you can even remember."

"Hey." Now Bishoff's boiling point rose.

"It doesn't matter what our age is or what generation we grew up in, what does matter is what's going on right now. The sooner we start it, the sooner it ends. Plain and simple math, Eric, even you had to learn that in dinosaur school."

Bishoff sighed, puffing out his cheeks with rage, "Fine, I'll go dig your graves, but that's all, I won't pay a dime for your tombstones."

"Pizza? I can help you dig." Eugene stood up. "I like to get dirty."

"Oh!" Jericho beamed. "You hear that Trish? You found a perfect match."

"Jericho, open that big mouth again and you'll be eating those words." She shook her fist.

"Just like you open your mouth to…."

"Don't you dare say it…!"

He just opened his mouth, "Ah!" Trish fumed.

Bishoff sighed, "When are you ever going to grow up and stop fighting?"

"She grew up long ago." Jericho pointed to Trish.

"Yea, he's still got the brains of a child… if one at all." She put her hands on her hips.

"I bet I'm smarter than you." Eugene taunted Jericho. Just then there was a bang, everyone looked up to see Triple H finally arrive with Victoria.

"Hey Trips." Edge smiled.

"Are they coming?" Orton asked.

"Chill out. Hey Eric, is Flair here?"

Bishoff blinked, "No Triple H, I haven't seen him all night. Then again, I didn't attend the dance. Stupid idea."

"Yea, yea it was." Triple H cleared his throat. "Anyway, is it cool if we use your hotel room? You like to keep out of these things and the hotel is neutral territory."

Orton spoke up when Bishoff was silent, "What do you think they'll ask for H?"

"Oh, a rubber hose maybe!" Eugene jumped up.

Triple H sighed, "Cool it I said."

"Hey look who finally arrived." Victoria turned to Batista as he came through the window along with Lita.

"They're coming any minute now." He informed.

"Bam." Eugene punched the air.

"Oh oohh!" Victoria and Lita were getting giddy

Lita turned to Trish, "Hey skank, in the team yet?" Victoria laughed at the angry Trish.

Jericho turned to Trish but Edge cut him off, "Lay off the crack…"

"Enough!" Triple H spoke sharply.

"No Trips." Orton said. "We're in a tight spot, you need every man you can…"

"Now when the SmackDown guys come in, you girls get out." Triple H wasn't listening.

"We might, then again we might not." Lita wore a tough face.

"This isn't a game." Batista replied.

"And Victoria and I aren't kids either, that's why we're in the gang. Isn't that right Vic?"

"That's right Li, thank you."

"And you can lay that in the glue, period."

They giggle as Orton turns to Triple H, "Why did we even admit girls to the gang?"

"Cause we're tough, beautiful, and smart." Victoria posed.

"We've got important business coming." Edge turned to Lita.

"Making trouble for SmackDown." Bishoff chimed in.

"Hey, they make trouble for us." Jericho remarked.

"Look, he almost laughed when he said it. For you, Chris, trouble is nothing abnormal."

"You wanna talk abnormal…" Jericho began, but Trish covered his mouth.

"We've got to stand up to SmackDown, Eric, you know how important that is." Triple H approached him.

Bishoff sighed, dropping his arms to his side, "Fighting over territory? Come on, you're acting like you're from South Central here."

"Well, that's not how it is to us." Edge pointed out. "Maybe to Jericho and Victoria though."

"I'm from New York." Jericho frowned. "Not LA."

"Same thing." Lita shrugged.

"See, dumb broad." Orton pointed at her. "What did I tell you?"

"You are nothing but hoodlums, is what you are." He turned to go.

Eugene ran to stop him, "No uncle, don't go tell me on mom that I'm a hoodlum!"

"Easy, Eugene." Triple H pulled him off. "Save it for SmackDown."

"He may be our GM, but he can't relate, he doesn't understand cause he's not in the loop with what we want." Orton folded his arms.

"I wear my hat like this, and everyone thinks I'm a gangster." Eugene takes off his cap.

"I swear, the next time you say 'hoodlum'…" Orton begins to tense.

"You'll laugh, yea." Triple H snaps sarcastically, then turns back to everyone. "Now you all better be in with this. No matter who says what, no matter who does what, you show that you're a Raw superstar, but if you tell anyone about all this, you're a dead man. You're digging your own grave without Bishoff's help." He turns to Trish by the stereo. "You want music? Then play it." He hits it

and music plays.

"Cool, it's live." Jericho smiles at the tunes.

"Hey." Triple H gets in his face. "You're in, open up wide and stick to it."

Jericho stands up, "I wanna get even just as much as everyone else does!"

"Just be cool."

"I wanna bust some heads in!"

"Just do it cool."

Jericho starts to sing:

Go cool boy

Be cool

Pull your fists from our pockets

We're decked out in red

Strike like a rocket

Boy, crazy boy, play it cool

Keep it easy and lay low

If you don't stay calm

Then our cover will blow

Just play it cool

Be cool

Don't buzz

Just flow with the breeze

Easy as it does

Just play it cool boy, play it cool

"That's taking it easy Chris, easy and cool." Triple H smirks, chuckling to himself.

Everyone nods as the music changes to another song, and as it does, Christian jumps through the window and whistles. Everyone turns except Triple H and Victoria. There's a pause, then JBL, Orlando and the Basham's enter the window, thudding it so that it eventually falls shut once Doug makes his way in behind Danny. Triple H taps Victoria and she leaves with Lita. Trish is still back by the stereo, she looks at Triple H with a pleading face but he motions for her to go, so she slinks past them all and out the door. Victoria and Lita ignored Bradshaw, but when Trish past him, she shoved him.

Bishoff comes back in, "I take it that the girls left that the SmackDown boys are here."

"Let's set this up Eric, get the boys a drink." Triple

H instructs.

"Let's just get down to business." JBL takes off his hat.

"JBL hasn't learned the true luxuries of being a champ I see."

"I don't think you're good either, so cut to the chase."

"Alright then, forget them Eric."

Bishoff turned around, "Guys, please, couldn't you make talk it out somewhere else….?"

"Forget it!" Triple H barks. "Just go." Bishoff leaves as Triple H and JBL meet in the middle, each superstar there standing behind their champion. "We challenge you to a rumble." He shoots a glance at Eugene, and he sees and chooses not to start in. "We're in, are you? This is gonna be all out, for all the marbles." He shot Eugene another glance, but he was staring at the floor. He looked back up at JBL, "Do you accept?"

JBL rubbed his chin thinking, "What are the conditions?"

"Whatever terms you're calling by. You've crossed the line one too many times, and I can speak for everyone here and away that we're sick of it."

"You started it."

"Who jumped Eugene, huh?"

"Who jumped me as soon as Farooq left the APA?"

"Who asked you to choose greed over friends? You're a lousy SmackDown champion, and that's saying something because SmackDown is lousy to being with."

"Well… who asked you!?"

"You did." Jericho growled.

"Chris." Triple H held up a hand. "Stay outta this."

Jericho pouted, "I just think that if they're happy where they are, they shouldn't complain and stay where they are, rather than trying to run people out of territory or loot and cause crimes, like jumping Eugene."

"We accept." JBL finally blurts out.

Triple H nods, "What time?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"Under the highway." JBL extends his hand.

Triple H shakes it, "Weapons?"

"Weapons…?"

"You call."

"Your challenge."

"Oh?" Triple H cocked an eyebrow. "Afraid to call?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything you can get, anything we can get, it's no holds barred, an all legal no go."

Flair nods, "That sounds fine. We'll even bring a kitchen sink." They stare at him. "What?"

"Whatever. You could brink a chicken coup if you wanted, throw spoiled eggs."

"You calling us chickens? We'll throw you in the oven and cook you on 400 degrees for 45 minutes." It was Jericho that time, everyone turned to him. "What!?"

"You obviously know nothing about cooking." Orlando smirked.

"Oh yea and you do?" Jericho muttered under his breath. "Pansy."

Flair continued, "Looks like the tough big boys are soft. Are you afraid to come over here and let your fists do the talking? Are you afraid of the pain so you just throw words?"

"I could throw garbage. Royal Rumble!" Eugene smiled, but Triple H shot him a look.

"So."

"We're talking weapons."

Flair spoke up, "A fight can be won only through a fair fight. We're willing to put it all on the line, only if you have the guts to take the same risk that is. We all fight, everyone, and the best of the best will remain standing and reveal what brand deserves to be true in the WWE."

JBL turned to Flair, "I'd enjoy taking that risk. Alright then, we'll fight fair."

"What!?" Orlando gasped.

"No!" Orton growled at the same time.

Triple H frowned, "Only the champions say yes or now." He turned to JBL. "So we fight fair." They shook hands.

JBL turned to Flair, "I know it'll be hard for you old man, you'd last two minutes less than a fish outta water."

"We'll start with our best man vs. your best man, end with the champions in the street fight." Triple H patted Batista on the shoulder.

"But I thought it would be…"

"We shook on it Bradshaw."

"Yes, I shook on it."

Orton spoke quickly, "Look JBL, if you wanna change your mind, maybe we all should…"

Christian, standing by the cracked open door suddenly whistles and instantly everyone mingles closely, showing no sign of separation. There's silence as Bishoff comes in being followed by Shane McMahon. Every superstar is quiet and stands still.

"So you're all still here? I'm sorry Shane I had no idea, we were all just finishing up for the evening." Bishof laughs.

Shane takes a can of beer from his mini bar, "Do you mind?"

"No I don't, mi casa es su casa… apparently." He shot a glance at the superstars.

Shane popped it open and looks around, "I have this silly little fetish about never drinking strait out of the bottle or can. Do you have a glass anywhere by you?" Triple H looks around, JBL eyes him. "No? Oh well. Looks like you were having a little party, thought you might have some left, heh. But, ah, I've got to speak in private with Mr. Bishoff if you don't mind." There's a slight pause. Triple H nods to Raw, as JBL does to SmackDown and they slowly leave. Christian whistles to himself as he creeps in the back to close the window, then follows the others out. Shane smiles pleasantly once they're all gone. "From their tone I'm sure things are peachy around here. So, ahem, when's the rumble gonna be?" Bishoff is silent, he just blinks. "Come on, you know I know. So where is it going to be?"

"I wouldn't know."

Shane smirks, "Oh well, maybe some other time then?" He gets up. "Thanks for the drink." He leaves and Bishoff sighs.

"Forget him." The voice startles him, but it's only

Flair. "From here on out, it's my way or the highway." He helps Bishoff clean up his messy hotel room.

"Do you think it'll really be a fair fight?"

"Yea."

"What have you been up to? You were missed earlier, so I take it you aren't close on terms right now?"

"No, no, it's not that, its' just…. Well, can I tell you a secret? I've been taking a little trip at night to visit someone."

"Who is he?"

"Not he, she."

Bishoff smirked, "So, that's why you made it a fair fight." Flair smiled. "As if things aren't tough enough as it is, eh Ric?"

"Tough? Come on Bish, I'm in love."

"Oh? And how do you know this harlot isn't like all the rest you use as currency?"

"Because, that's another way I feel, this feeling I've been searching for, for so long, and finally now I've found it. Maybe I can't explain it, I just figured you might understand."

"And you're not at all worried?"

Flair opened the door after finishing cleaning, "Should I be?" He closed it behind him.

Bishoff sighed as he looked around his now clean room, "Why not, I guess I'm frightened enough for the both of us…" He went onto his bed and turned out the light.

**DARKNESS!**


	7. The Bridal Shop, again

**ACT 7- The Bridal Shop** (_the next day, or rather, night_)

It's a hot afternoon as the late sun shines color into the normally dim room. There are two sewing machines by a male and female clothe making dummies. In the half open closet are wedding type attire. Joy is wearing a smock while sewing a wedding veil as Amy whirls in from the doorway, throwing off her smock.

"Well, it's after five, closing time!"

Maria smiled, "Finally, I'm so glad."

"So was this a good deal I worked out or what?"

"You mean working here part time? Yea, it's great, having a job finally put some excitement in my life. I'm glad we chose this dress shop to get our dresses made."

"Yea, I know."

"Tell you what, why don't I lock up? I won't be more than a half hour, I've got to finish this wedding veil."

"Oh come on, finish it tomorrow."

"Why? I'm in no rush, this is my first day on the job and I don't want to make a bad impression."

"Well I've got my night planned, I'm gonna relax in a bubble bath during dinner."

"Why won't you eat?"

"Ha? After all this fighting business JBL is dealing with?"

Joy sews furiously, "Why do they even need to fight? It only hurts us all."

"You saw what happened at the dance, how they did everything furious and quick. Since they can't attack the other physically, to avoid trouble, they fought like that."

"Yes, but why? Why fight?"

"Well I guess to get rid of something."

"To get rid of what?"

"Well, I guess in this case it's too much of a feeling rather than the person themselves. And so now they've decided to finally take action to get rid of it. But I wouldn't worry, if they choose Big Show, he'll win it easily." She leaned in. "And you know, JBL has had his eye on him, everyone's thinking if he does well… Big Show does have a crush on you, maybe JBL will set you two up." Joy froze and tried not to blush.

Just then there was a knock at the back door and Ric Flair entered, "Hello, good evening."

Amy scoffs at Joy, "You go, I will lock up." She turned to Flair. "It's to early to be saying good evening."

"Then, good afternoon then." He bows respectfully.

Joy intervenes, "He just came by to drop off something."

"Oh?" Amy folded her arms. "And what's that?"

"Asprin."

"You'll need it too."

"No, we're out of their world." Flair smiled.

"You're out of your minds, is what you are!"

"They can't reach us when we float up so high."

"High is right." Amy leers back at Flair.

Joy stood between the two, "Amy can see what's going on Ric." She turned to her friend. "You won't tell, will you?"

"Tell what?" She goes to open the door. "How can I hear what goes on floating up over my head?" She turns to Joy as she goes out, "You'd better be at the hotel by half past."

Flair smirked, "Don't worry Joy, she likes us."

"Well, maybe, but I can tell that she is worried… and that concerns me."

"Can't you trust her?"

"Normally yes, but with all what's been going on lately… I dunno."

"Foolishness. We're untouchables. We're in the air, we've got our magic."

"Magic, as in black magic? That's evil." Joy sighed. "Are you going to that fight?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You must go, to stop it."

"I have stopped it all I can, it's only a street fight, a fair street fight. Nobody will get…"

"Any fight, even fair, isn't good for us."

"Everything is good for us, we are good for everything."

"Stop speaking poetry and start sounding smart. Listen to me and hear my words, you must go and stop it."

Flair sighed and nodded his head, "Then I will."

Joy was shocked, "Can you?"

"You don't want there to be a fair fight? Then there won't be any fight at all."

"I believe in you, I believe that you do have that magic."

"Well of course, I have you." He brushed her up in his arms. "You go home and get dressed up all nice, then tonight I'll come by for you and show you a night on the town, like only The Nature Boy can!" He began to strut.

Joy laughed, but her smile turned to a frown, "You can't come by, my roommates…"

Flair pauses, "Then I will take you to my house."

Joy shakes her head, "But your roommates…" She pauses.

"Geez, they're like parents." Flair sees the female dummy and grabs it, pushing it over. "Mother comes running from the kitchen to welcome you, see, that's where she lives."

"In the kitchen?" Joy laughed. "Why is she dressed so elegantly in a wedding dress?"

"Because I told her you were coming. Mom, look at her pretty face." He smiled. "And she'll say, skinny but pretty."

Joy laughed at his feminine accent, "She's chubby no doubt."

Flair pulled out the dummy's dress, "Fat!"

Joy laughed again and grabbed another female dummy, "I take after my mommy, very small boned." Flair kissed her. "Not in front of my ma!" Flair turns the dummy around as she goes to get a male dummy, "Oh, I would like to see JBL, er daddy, in this. Mama will make him ask about your wealth and morals. But he might like you."

Flair smiles and kneels before the male dummy, "May I have Joy's hand?" He makes him nod. "Thanks!"

"And your parents?"

"I'm afraid of my mom."

"Then tell her she's not getting a daughter, but loosing her son."

Flair knocks the female dummy over, "She said ok."

Maria laughed, "Un-faint her." She gets the wedding veil she was mending and puts it on the dummy. "Maid of honor! Hmm, that color doesn't look good on Triple H… dah I mean your mother."

"Oh, then whose the best man?"

"That's my dad."

"Sorry Bradshaw, here we go." He puts a cowboy hat on him.

"Not at a wedding!" Joy laughts.

"Oh come on, knowing JBL, he would."

Joy turns to the female dummy and places it by the other two, "Now you see, Amy, I told you there was nothing to worry about." She walks over to Flair and they look at each other. They slowly turn around and kneel together before the trio of dummies.

"I, Ric Flair, take you Joy Giovanni…"

"I, Joy Giovanni, take you Ric Flair…"

"For richer, for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"To love and to honor…"

"To hold and to keep…"

"From each sun to each moon…"

"From today to tomorrow…"

"For now and forever…"

"Till death do us part."

They both took the other's hand, "With this ring, I wed you." And Flair began to sing:

Make our beings one body  
Make our hearts one heart  
Make our souls one spirit  
Even in death won't we part

Joy sang, "Make of our lives one life, day and night as your wife." They both sang:

Now it begins, now it starts  
Head in hand, in our heart  
Even in death won't we part

They look at each other, then in the reality of their little farce, they smile warmly and gently at each other as they slowly return the dummies to where they belong, cleaning up the store for closing. Though brought back down to reality, they continue to sing:

Make our lives one life  
Day and night, husband and wife  
Now it begins, now it starts  
Even in death won't we part

Very gently, Flair kisses her hand, and **FADE TO BLACK**.


	8. The Comercial

_(A/N: And now, the chapter we've all been waiting for! Sorry it's so short, but, well, it's the commercial!)_

**ACT 8- West Coast Rumble**

The streets in the back alley of the neighborhood were quiet. There was a whistle through the clothes on the hanging wires. Another sound, fingers snapping. In different streets in the neighborhood, the Raw and SmackDown superstars all wait expectantly for the come of the fight. Finally they all come out, singing:

There's gonna be some trouble tonight  
A very royal rumble, that's right  
Well step into the ring  
We'll reach an understanding  
When the smoke is clear  
I'll be the last man standing

"Ah." They stood in line, facing the other as they sang:

I'm gonna settle every score tonight  
They'll take back every word they said tonight  
I'm gonna show the door to every saint or sinner  
There can only be one royal rumble winner

Triple H turned to Ric Flair, "I can count on you right?" Flair hesitates but nods. He gulps as he turns to Joy on the other side. And just as energy of the exciting anticipation reaches its peak…. **BLACKOUT**!


	9. Under The Highway

**ACT 9- Under The Highway**

It's late night, a dark dead end, the brick walls are covered with rotting lime and the wire fences are brown with rust, the only light is from one flickering street lamp. It was the perfect grounds for a secret battle. The two rosters came from the different sides, one climbing over the fence, the other coming around the wall. They are silent as they fan out on all sides of the clearing space. Triple H and Dave Batista stand before the Raw gang.

JBL nods, "Ready?"

"Ready." Randy Orton shouts back.

"Ready." Batista steps up. "Come center and shake hands."

JBL blinks, "For what?"

Triple H smirks, "That's how it's done, Bradshaw."

JBL frowns, "Look, I'm not like everyone else out there, I don't buy that cutesy wootsy facade you put on, the whole world can't see past that mask, but I can. You all hate all us, and we hate you all too. I don't hang with my enemies, I keep my friends close, if I bring my enemies in too close, they can jump us. So let's just get at it."

Triple H nods in thought, "Ok."

JBL moved towards the center, "Here we go." Batista moves towards him as cheering for the representative is heard from both teams.

The fight is about to begin when Ric Flair comes through a hole in the fence interrupting, "Hold it!" He rushes over towards JBL.

Triple H turns, "Get with Raw."

"No."

"What are you doing?"

"Maybe he has found the gall to fight his own fights." JBL leers at Triple H.

Flair just smiles, "It doesn't take guts if you have a fight, but we don't have one now do we." He reaches out his hand for JBL to shake, but he just knocks it away and shoves him, causing him to fall backwards onto the damp cold ground.

"I was wrong, you don't have guts, you haven't got any at all!" JBL sneers.

Triple H remains strong, "The deal was a fair fight between Bradshaw and Dave." He turns towards Flair and speaks quietly as he gets up, "Get with Raw."

JBL flicks Flair to get his attention and when he turns he shoves his shoulder and slaps his cheek, "You want a fight old man?"

Dave spoke up, "You've got one."

"I'll just take this windbag as a warm up. Unless, you don't have guts after all? Are you afraid? Chicken?"

Dave was getting angry, "Cut that out."

"I don't want to." Flair sighed. "Bradshaw…."

"I'm sure."

"Bradshaw, you've got it wrong."

"Are you a scaredy cat then?"

"You won't understand?"

"What's that? You address me as JBL, mister!"

"Get him Naich!" Orton cried out.

"But he's just a chicken sh…"

"Flair!" Dave cut his swear off.

"Brad…. JBL, don't." Flair held up his hands.

"Don't wanna, pretty Nature Boy?" JBL taunted, flicking up the brim of his hat.

Triple H was angry yet concerned, "Ric, don't just stand there…!" JBL kept on taunting. "Naich!"

"Come on, get him, hurt him, kick and punch!" Chris Jericho blurted out, not being able to hold it back in any longer.

"Come on." JBL put ups his fists. You bas…"

He couldn't finish the swear again, Triple H had rushed him, hauling him aside with one hit. Immediately, the two rosters follow the action. JBL staggers back to his feet and reaches for his pocket, as does Triple H, and at the same time they both reveal a weapon. JBL has a knife and Triple H has a blunt object, resembling much like a small bat. They get into a fighting pose, circling each other. The rosters follow behind their leader, standing behind them circling as well.

Flair tries to get between them, but Triple H just calls, "Hold him!"

Batista and Orton grab Flair and hold him back so that the fight can continue. They both swing their weapons, but the knife cuts the bat out of Triple H's hand, putting him in a position where it seems that he'll be able to run him down.

But flair broke away from his holders and ran to stop Triple H, crying out, "Trips, don't!"

Triple H pauses for a moment and that moment is enough for JBL, whose hand is reached out ready for a drive, runs at him, digging the knife into his torso. Flair reaches forward to catch him and is able to break his fall. Then he takes the knife in his hand and leaps at the victorious JBL, whose posing for his cheering roster. The fight continues as Flair lunges an attack, but there's a whistle that everyone recognizes and everything comes to a dead stop. As the whistle continues to get closer, everyone runs in a confused panic one way or the other. As the alley is cleared, Flair stands in horror over the still bodies of Triple H and JBL. He bends over Triple H's body, then rolls JBL's over onto his back. He stares at the but then he realizes something, the voice in his head cries out with anguish: JOY! The whistle is very close now but he doesn't run. In a shadow, Trish Stratus appears and rushes over to him, tugging at his sleeve as the whistle sounds from around the corner. The tugging snaps Flair back to the reality of danger. He starts to run to the hole in the fence where Trish came. She got there first and was going out just as a flashlight lit around the corner. Flair was spotted, he runs quickly another way and hops over the low part of the wall and out of danger as the distant town clock chimes.

**LIGHT FADES TO BLACKOUT!**


	10. A Bedroom

**ACT 10- A Bedroom**

In the bedroom, the open window to the fire escape makes only part of the parlor visible. On the wall by the bed there is a shrine like picture being covered partially by a curtain. The doorway towards the rear of the room that led from the bathroom to the parlor room. In the bathroom of Joy's largely luxurious hotel room, Torrie Wilson is looking at herself in the mirror while Jackie is sitting on the bed, finishing up her manicure.

"So what do you think about tonight being my last night as a blonde?"

"No loss."

"Remember, that fortune teller told Kurt that a dark haired woman would be the love of his life."

"Why are you so paranoid? I thought you had the hots for Charlie Hass."

"Yea, had is right, until that two timer went with that hussy Dawn Marie."

"So that's why he's not taking you out after the rumble." Torrie closed her palm mirror.

Just then Joy entered from the door, Spanish music is heard from one of the other people staying on that floor. She fiddles with the curtain as she passes it from the doorway, "I've just finished getting dressed up, because there's not going to be a Royal Rumble."

"Let me guess, the fortune teller told you that?"

"Fortune teller?"

"Never mind." Torrie came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Jackie. "So where is Kurt going to take you after the, no to be, rumble?"

"Kurt's not taking me anywhere."

"Kurt?" Joy looked confused.

"She's just playing with us, come on and spill already Jack."

"No way." She scooted away. "You can't keep a secret."

"You wanna talk about secrets?" Joy beamed and the duo turned at her radiance. 'Tonight is my wedding night!"

Torrie turned to the equally pale Jackie, "The poor thing has lost her mind…"

"I am crazy!"

"She might be at that." Jackie whispered. "She looks different somehow."

"I do?"

"And I think she's up to something too tonight." Jackie continued to whisper.

"I am?"

"Stop eaves dropping!" Jackie cried.

Torrie stood up, "What is going on with you?" Joy just smiled and began to sing:

I feel pretty,  
Oh so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity any diva who isn't me tonight

There was a bang on the wall, "Hey you next door over there, turn off that original Broadway musical score!" But Joy continued as if it never happened:

I feel charming  
Oh so charming,  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so happy that I can't believe it's real

Torrie and Jackie watched as she ran to the bathroom to pose before the mirror as she continued to sing:

See that pretty girl in the mirror there,  
Who can that girl be?  
So happy and pretty…

"Look." Torrie interrupted. "If you're gonna sing West Side Story, at least make up your own words."

"Oh come on a lighten up, get with the picture." Jackie threw the wrapped up towel off her hair, revealing her new brown colored hair as she sang:

I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
I feel like running  
And dancing with joy

Joy giggled and sang along:

For I'm in love  
With a wonderful boy

"Oh whatever." Torrie shrugged and sang along too:

Have you met my fellow diva Joy  
She's the craziest girl in this hotel  
You'll recognize her the moment you see her  
But not the diva Jackie whose now brunette as hell

Jackie put her hands on her hips, "Oh come on now, that wasn't called for. You could've said, as well."

"Hey I just use what you give me." Torrie winked at her lyric changes as Joy sang:

I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in heaven  
I know I'm in love  
So I must be in heaven

Torrie sang:

It might be the heat  
Or some rare disease  
Maybe you need to eat  
Or have to go pee

"No thanks I just went." Jackie flushed the toilet and came out singing:

Turn our attention from her  
Let's call in Kurt  
This isn't the Joy we know

Torrie sang in agreement:

Blonde acting brunette  
It's Jackie's fault I'll bet  
Don't know what she'll do  
Or even who she is too

Joy took her song back:

I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I now know why happy is gay

"Happy is gay?" Jackie and Torrie looked at each other.

Joy continued to sing, "I'm so flustered I don't know what to say"

"Then allow me." Jackie sang:

I feel dizzy  
I feel cheesy  
I feel sunny and breezy yet fine  
And so pretty  
Miss American can resign

Joy laughed and sang, "See that pretty girl in the mirror there…"

"What mirror where?" Torrie and Jackie looked around.

Joy continued to sing, "Who can that happy pretty girl be?"

"Who, what, where, when why?" Torrie and Jackie were lost now. "…how?" But they all sang the last lines in the end:

I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Running and dancing like Joy

Joy ended it:

For I'm in love  
With The Nature Boy

"WITH WHO?" Torrie and Jackie nearly spun around and fell to the floor.

"Joy?" A voice was heard coming from the hall.

"It's Kurt." Jackie gasped and rushed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Torrie asked as the door was slammed shut.

"Hello?"

"Please." Joy tuned to Torrie.

She sighed, "Yes little bride to be, we're going." She left.

"Hello?" Jackie knocked at on the bathroom door from inside. "You guys aren't leaving without me are you?" When she got no reply she opened the door and ran into the room. "Wait!" She ran into the hall, closing the door quickly behind her.

"Girls?" Kurt looked around as he came from the stairwell, his clothes were all dirty and torn from the fight, his face smeared with a little dried blood. They're stunned when they see him. They look around and pull him back to their room, closing the door behind them. "Joy..."

"Hang on one sec." She called from the bedroom. "I'm just getting ready over here to…" She was quickly changing her clothes as the others waited in the main room. But Kurt grew impatient and came in before she could finished. She screamed, "Ah, wait!"

"Sorry!" He turned his back, shielding his eyes. Joy came out as she finished and Kurt turned to her, "Where is Amy?"

"She went to a store. If I knew you guys would be..." She finally realizes. "You've been fighting, haven't you Kurt?"

"Yea, I'm sorry."

"This isn't like you, like all of us…"

"No."

"Why not Kurt?"

"I don't know what, it happened so fast."

"You sound nervous and flustered, just relax and go wash up." Joy pointed to the bathroom.

"Joy…"

"It's alright, you can go in there."

"In a moment. Joy, at the rumble…"

"There was no rumble."

"There was."

"You're wrong."

"No there was. You just left too fast. Nobody meant for it to happen…"

"What? Tell me."

"It's bad, I don't know if I can…"

"You have to, you came all this way… is it, very bad?"

"You see." He moved to her, a helpless look on his face.

"Just blurt it out, it'll be easier if you say it fast in the open."

"There was a fight…" She nodded as he spoke. "And JBL…" She nodded again. "And somehow, a knife, and John, someone…" His hands began to shake so he balled them into a fist.

"Who, Hunter, Ric? What happed to everyone?" The names cause Kurt to stop, he notices the dress clothes Joy was going to go out with. "Kurt, is everyone alright?"

"He killed him, Bradshaw."

After a pause, she walked into the parlor and slammed the bedroom door behind him, leaving him in her room. He went into the bathroom as she whispered, "He, you're lying." Kurt finally comes back out timidly, pulling something out of his pocket, it was a part of JBL's blue shirt, only, it was tainted with red stains and dirt. Joy storms back into the bedroom and yells louder this time, "You're lying Angle!" He pulls out the knife as sirens are heard in the distance. Joy has gone to her room and pulls the curtain away from the picture of Ric Flair, the one he used in his office when he used to be General Manager of Raw. She rocks back and forward on the balls of her feet, thinking, "Make it not be true, please let it not be true. I'll do anything, even die, just please make it be nothing more than a horrible lie." As she chants this to herself, Flair appears at the top of the fire escape by her window and slowly, quietly climbs in. His clothes are also ripped, his dirt covered red shirt is half torn off. He stands still, one leg liming, as he watches her. Sensing that somebody else was in the room, she stops talking to herself and slowly looks over his shoulder, staring at him for a moment. Then in almost one leap, she is upon him, pounding his chest with her delicate fists, "You killed him, murderer!"

"I tried to stop it, really I did." He grabs her fists and holds her hands close to him. "I don't know how it went wrong, I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't want to, I didn't know I had…. But Triple H, he's my best friend, like a brother. So when JBL killed him…" She lifted her head to look at his sad eyes. "John didn't mean it either, I know it. I, oh, I don't know, if he did or not, but… no. I didn't come to tell you just for you to forgive me, but the police came and chased after everyone when we all ran away and…"

"No."

"Take it easy, everything is gonna be ok…"

"No."

"Whatever you want, tell me, anything, and I'll do it."

"Stay. Stay with me."

"I love you so much, more than anything in this world. I didn't mean for any of this, I didn't want to hurt you, or anybody, or…"

"Sh." She put her finger on his lips to silence him. "We'll be alright. I just know it."

He closed his eyes and held her close tightly, "We're really finally together now."

"But it's not just us, that are living in dangerous trouble now, it's everything around us."

"Then we'll find someplace where nothing can get to us, not anyone, or anything, and…" Their eyes meet and he sings to her:

I'll take you away  
Take you far, far away from here  
So far away until we finally disappear  
And all the world around us  
Time will finally stop  
Our love with be the only thing  
To say we're alive or not

As he sings, the world really does seem to leave them. It seems almost as if in their imagination, love has taken them out of the apartment, the walls of her room have become walls of the alley in the city streets. They look around and begin to run, the two brands start to run out of nowhere and violence and loud chaos begins to ensue. Bust suddenly it all is gone, the world is lit up by the sun and the air is calm. They stop and look around pleased as young boys and girls look up from the field of flowers, stopping from their play and staring up happily at them. Flair and Joy look down, their clothes are so fine, soft and elegant, nothing like they'd worn before. They being to dance as the children laugh, leaves begin to fall from the tree as the wind picks up. There was nothing, no Raw, no SmackDown, no hostilities of war, they belonged together and were sharing their love with this new paradise, away from it all. They finally stop their love dance as Flair twirls Joy close and wraps her in his arms. As they embrace, they sing:

Hold my hand, we're half way there  
Hold my hand and I'll take you anywhere  
Someday, somehow, somewhere…

They sink back under the blankets in their bed as the lights **FADE TO BLACK**.

_(In their dream, the two lovers hold out their hands to each others, and both the Raw and SmackDown superstars follow, holding their hands out to each other. They stand together in a closely knit circle, peace and prosperity in the WWE had triumphed as the world became what it should be. Then, suddenly, time seems to stop as the space begins to grow shadowy and fire bursts up, clouding up the sky with dark smoke. The two leaders walk in, Triple H and JBL. The dream had become a nightmare as the city finally comes back into view. The knife fight is reenacted as the both die. Joy and Flair are once again separated from each other as their violent brands warding them off with warnings. Joy tried to reach out to JBL as Flair tries to run and stop Triple H. The two lovers can no longer see each other, yet they're both right there. Chaos and confusion turn into darkness after they find themselves back in the bedroom, clinging to each other desperately, blindly refusing to face what they knew the reality had to be. Joy opened her eyes, waking up from the realistic hallucination, reassured of reality, she wished desperately to sing once again as she lay back down next to Ric Flair and closed her eyes.)_


	11. Another Alley

**ACT 11- Another Alley**

The fence had a few boards loose, the alleys angled oddly between buildings. There's a soft whistle from behind one of the fences, it was from a Raw superstar. There was a pause, then another soft whistle to answer the first from around the corner. One of the boards hanging on a nail flips up and Chris Jericho wriggles through the hole in the fence. He whistles again and Eugene comes out timidly.

"They got you yet?"

"No. You?"

"Hell no!"

Eugene looked around, "You seen Triple H?"

"Nobody has."

"Gosh golly and gee wiz…."

"Have you gone back to the hotel yet?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"So you're just hiding out around too?"

"Huh."

"Chris, did you get a look at them?"

"Look at who?"

"You know, at the Royal Rumble." Eugene paused. "Triple H and JBL."

"I wish I hadn't, that day…"

"What if we run away?"

"What's the matter, are you scared?"

"…yea."

"Then cut it out now then, you're only making me nervous and that scares me!" Jericho's loud angry rant was cut off by a familiar whistle. Jericho grabbed Eugene by the shoulders to stare dead strait at him, "The last thing the boss ever needs to know is that you're intimidated."

"Hey, you two!" The voice is from none other than Shane McMahon.

"Just play along alright?"

Eugene tried hard not to act scared, "Ok, got it."

Jericho held his shoulder, "You're not scared big guy."

Shane whistles again and the duo act casual in approaching him, "Yea, you."

Jericho stops and acts surprised, "Why, it's Shane McMahon, Eugene."

Eugene is shivering, "Good evening Mr. McMahon."

"It's late morning, now I know something's up." Shane frowned. "I outta bash your heads in, first off, you guys stop at my command, I am the boss's son after all." He folded his arms.

"But we stopped the moment we heard." Jericho insisted.

"Yea, he's got twenty, twenty vision." Eugene adds.

"Hearing." Jericho mutters behind his hand.

"You boys wanna get sent down to the HQ?" Shane growls.

"No sir." Eugene shakes his head.

"Then I'll make you a little deal. I know you were fighting under the highway."

"I was at the hotel park Mr. McMahon."

"Yea, Eugene likes the playground Shane, it keeps the deprived kid off the street."

"Yea, what, he said…" Eugene twirled a strand of hair in his fingers.

Jericho began to act dramatic again, "A place for pleasant timers, and even for us, the less fortunate, the foreign, the ignorant, we can…"

"Ok wise ass, let's go." Shane cuts him off, his bull meter long since topped.

"To where?" Eugene asks.

"You heard him, we're gonna hit the road." Jericho smirks at Shane. "After you." He shoved him back, causing him to fall onto his but. "Run!" Jericho runs one way and the confused Eugene eventually scrambles off in the other. Shane gets up, hesitates and then runs after one of them, blowing his whistle like a mad cop. The moment he's gone, Jericho and Eugene appear from through the fence followed by some other Raw superstars. Jericho laughs, "Look at that ass clown run!"

"I hope he broke his bum when he fell." Eugene laughed.

"Well he does have a crack in it." Jericho snickered then turned to Batista. "Alright big man, let's get the led out."

"Hey, hey, easy." Dave held up his hands. "He'll come back for sure and drag our asses back to the corporate headquarters."

"Meh, I've been there."

"We've all been there." Orton growls at Jericho.

"What happened?" Eugene asked.

"Meh, nothing…" Jericho replied coolly.

"How come?"

"Cause the board of directors are gullible enough to believe anything." Jericho motioned to Orton. "Even bad actors like him."

"Hey." He growls but turns back to the situation at hand. "To them we aren't human, we're ruffian hoodlums."

"Juvenile delinquents." Batista added.

Orton continued, "So that's what we give em."

"Hey, you!" Eugene imitates Shane.

"Me Mr. McMahon?" Jericho gasps.

"Yea you, gimme one good reason for not dragging your ass down to the HQ, punk?"

"Because I love him!"

"Hu?" The female voice causes everyone to turn to see Trish Stratus.

"Hey boys."

"Ah, careful, her short skirt is worn buddies!" Eugene shields his eyes.

"Look, my legs are all cut and my knees are scraped." She beams. "Listen, I was…"

Batista turned to address the superstars, "Come on, we've gotta make sure everybody knows we're on top."

"Gees Dave." Orton sighs. "Haven't we had enough?"

Trish goes after them, "What a bunch of jerks, they don't know nothing, yet they talk like they do. Batista, the question isn't whether we've had enough…"

"What do you know?" Dave spins around.

She cringes back, "My legs, my skirt… I, gotta… go." She starts off but he stops her.

"Come on Trash, tell me."

"Ah, what does the walking STD know?" Jericho pulls the first off comment from the top of his head.

"Plenty." She puts her hands on her hips. "I figured somebody should go in and infiltrate, you know, spy around. I'm very catlike you know, I can slip through the shadows and sneak around to get all the dirt."

"You know, I could make some really rancid comment right now…" Jericho lifted a finger.

"Shut your but hole!"

"Go on." Dave was trying not to get impatient. "What did you hear?"

"I heard Kurt Angle telling the boys on SmackDown something about Ric Flair and JBL's ex, Joy. Then Kurt said, if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna get Flair."

"What did I tell you? They just won't stop."

"Take it easy Dave." Orton stepped up.

"It's bad enough now…"

"Yea." Eugene joined in.

"You're forgetting." Dave continued. "Flair came through for us on Raw, we gotta find him and protect him from Kurt and the SmackDown gang."

"Right." Jericho posed with balled up fists.

"Ok then. Randy, go scout at the arena." Batista ordered and Randy ran off. "Jericho, go over to Bishoff's."

"I'll take the back alley." Jericho nods.

"Batista?" Eugene spoke up.

"Go cover the park back at the hotel."

"Oh boy!" He ran off.

"What about me?" Trish poked her head out.

"You? Get a hold of all the divas and send them out to search for Flair, we have to find out where he is."

"Right." She started to run off.

"Hey!" She stops and turns at Dave's call. "You've done good work, keep it up."

If this were a cartoon, love hearts would pop out as Trish smiled, "Thanks." She ran off, Dave ran off in the other direction, he had to go round up the others, wherever they are. **THE LIGHT BLACKS OUT!**


	12. The Bedroom

**ACT 12: The Bedroom**

The light is at first glowing on the two lovers still asleep in the bed. The faint sound of knocking is in the distance from not the hotel room door but from that to the bedroom. It gets louder, almost frantic, as Ric Flair finally stirs. There's a siren in the distance and the knocking is finally loud as Flair bolts up. Amy is pacing around in the main room of Joy's hotel room.

She tries to fiddle with the locked knob but she's frantic, almost crying, "Joy? Joy…" Flair is putting on his search when Joy wakes up, he quickly puts a finger on his lips then to hers. "Joy, it's Amy, why is the door locked?"

"I didn't know it was locked."

"Open the door, I need you."

Joy goes for the knob but Flair stops her and she whispers, "Are you afraid too now?"

"What?" Amy asks.

Joy speaks louder, "Just a sec."

Flair whispered, "Eric will help, I'll go talk to him. You meet me at his hotel room." In the main room, Amy knew she heard voices but aren't sure whose they are or what they're saying.

"Ok, got it." Joy turns back to the situation at hand. "Coming Amy."

Flair kissed her, "Hurry." He scrambled out the window as Joy fixed her clothes and wrapped her robe around herself.

In the other room, Amy had moved away from the door, standing staring coldly at it as Joy fiddles with the knob, "Did you see Kurt Angle? He was here before but he left so upset that I think he may be." She opened the door and saw Amy's look. They pause for a moment, then Amy shoves her aside and looks at the bed, then the window, then turns accusingly to Joy. She sighs, "Alright, so now you know then…"

Amy speaks viciously with furry, "And you still don't know, Flair is one of them!" The bitter diva began to sing:

A boy like that who'd kill your friend  
Forget that young man and find a new  
He's from the opposing side  
Just stick to your brand and stay true  
A boy like that will only give you sorrow  
A boy like that will only give you pain  
Don't worry you'll have a new man tomorrow  
And then the cycle will start again  
A boy who kills can't love  
A boy whose a fighter won't rise above  
A boy who has no heart can't be right for you  
Get it into your head, you're too smart to  
A boy like that only wants one thing  
And when he's done he'll run away  
He'll murder those you love like he did mine  
It's about time you knew what I say  
Just wait and see  
Just wait Joy  
Just you wait and see

"Oh no, Amy, no. No!" Joy began to sing:

It isn't true not for me  
He's the one for me  
As you will soon see  
I hear your words  
They've gone in my head  
But get it through yours  
I do as I please  
I know I'm smart  
But Amy in my heart  
I know what eyes don't see  
We are in love  
Ric's a lover not a fighter  
We shall bring tranquility  
But even my heart  
Knows it's all wrong  
I'm head over heels  
For I'm head strong  
He won't leave me alone  
That I do know  
We belong together  
For now and forever  
I don't care who he is  
Sided or what brand he's on  
I do care that we are together  
I hope you'll know what I've known all along  
No Amy you should know better  
You were in love yourself as you said  
You know all to well what I'm feeling  
For love you'll do anything even end up dead  
I have a love  
And he has me  
Right or wrong  
What else can I do  
I'm everything to him  
Being the same to me  
I'll hold onto him forever  
Thick and thin through  
I'll be with him now  
Today and tomorrow  
And I'll be his wife  
For all of our life

They both sang the chorus together:

When love comes on so strong  
There is no right or wrong  
Your love is your life  
To be our man's wife

Amy then said quietly, "Kurt has the weapon…he's sending for the boys out to hunt for Ric."

Joy threw off the robe, "If he hurts Flair, if he even so much as touches him, I swear to you I'll…"

"Do what Flair did to JBL?" Amy sharply folds her arms.

"I love Ric."

"I know. I loved JBL."

Just then Teddy Long came into the main room, "Anybody here?" He went towards the bedroom. "Sorry to disturb you ladies, guess you're disturbed enough."

Joy grabbed her robe, "Yea. Will you excuse me a sec, there's someone I must go see."

"I just have a couple of questions."

"Please, later."

"It'll only take but a moment, you can go afterwards."

"Couldn't you just wait until…"

"No!" Teddy stops himself and changes his sharp tone to a cheery one. "Joy, you were at the dance the other night."

"Yea."

"The champ, JBL, got in an argument because you danced with a wrong superstar."

"Oh?"

"Who was that superstar?"

"Excuse me Amy, my head is worse. Will you go to Bishoff's office, I know he has a first aid kit with what I need."

"Don't you keep aspirin around?" Teddy asked.

"This is something special." Joy turned back to Amy. "Will you go for me, Amy?"

Amy hesitates as she looks at Joy, then nods, "Should I tell him to hold it for you until you come?"

Joy turns to Teddy, "Will I be long?"

"As long as it takes."

Joy turns back to Amy, "Yes, tell him I'll pick it up myself." Amy left the room. "I'm sorry Teddy, now you asked?"

"I didn't ask, I told. There was an argument over a superstar. Who was that superstar?"

"Oh, just another wrestler."

"And his name?"

Joy bit her lip in thinking, "Paul…."

**BLACKOUT!**


	13. Bishoff's Hotel Room, again

**ACT 13: Bishoff's Hotel Room**

Chris Jericho stood waiting uncomfortably next to Trish Stratus in the hotel room as some of the other Raw superstars ran in.

"Where's Flair?" Orton asks.

"He went to get some ice with Eric." Jericho replied.

"Did you warn him about Angle?" Batista asked.

"Bishoff said he'd tell him."

"What's he hiding with Uncle Eric for?" Eugene asked.

"Maybe he can't run as fast as you." Jericho sneered his response.

"Cut it alright? The authorities are gonna get upset if Kurt…"

"Just bide the time." Chris Benoit cut him off. "Turn on the radio or something."

Christian hit the switch, "It doesn't work. Just pick up a magazine." He motioned towards the coffee table and Tyson Tomko began to rummage through the papers.

"Some of you get outside." Dave spoke up as he stepped next to Randy. "And if any of you see Angle or anybody else…"

The hotel room door creaked open and Amy entered. Everyone was silent and stared coldly at her. She slowly came over to the group as they all continued to stare at her. She just stood there for a long moment until finally the one fiddling with the radio got it to work, and soft music comes out of it.

Amy finally speaks up, "I'd like to see Eric."

"He's not here." Jericho took action.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone somewhere, he had something to take care of."

"Is he at least here in the hotel? Where is he?"

"You know how Bishoff is, he comes and goes like the shadows in the sunlight."

"Deep man." Edge nodded solemnly.

"And what then, did he get lost?" Amy folded her arms, tiring of Jericho's charade.

"Whatever. There's no telling when he'll come back, so good day, or rather, night."

Amy started to the door, rolling her eyes with a heavy sigh, as Batista spoke up, "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, he might be in the lobby."

"Didn't you hear me?" Jericho growled.

"I'd like to know for myself, thank you."

"Please." Jericho snorted nastily.

"Please." Amy tried to maintain her composure.

"Then be my guest." He approached her.

"Alright then I will."

"Good then, so we agree." He stood before her.

"On for once something we do."

"Thank you."

"No thank you."

"You're welcome then."

"Chris are you going to let me pass?"

"You have to say the magic word."

"Please." Amy grumbled in a low voice.

"Please, what?"

"Listen you!" She stopped and controlled herself.

"We're listening."

"I've got to give a friend of yours a message." Amy put her hands on her hips. "I've got to tell Ric…"

"He's not here." Batista's voice boomed.

"I know he is."

"Who says he is?" Jericho confronted Amy again.

"Whose the message from?" Trish spoke up.

"Never mind." Amy sighed in a giving up tone.

"Couldn't be from Kurt, could it?" Orton turned to Edge.

"I want to stop Kurt!" Amy cried. "I want to help!"

"Oh?" Christian laughed. "JBL's girl wants to help?"

"Even a SmackDown diva can have compassion for those on Raw…"

"But she wants to help Flair." Tomko replied thoughtfully.

"No."

"Make up your mind SmackDown slut." Jericho roared. "Thursday night tramp!"

"Don't do that." Amy growled.

"You're a gold toothed, pierced, tattooed prostitute!" Trish joined in.

"Garlic mouth!" Amy roared at Jericho.

"Walking STD!" He growled back through gritted teeth.

The taunting continues back and forward, everyone growing wild as the insults become more savage as the words are hurled at Amy, who is circled by Raw and the new driver of the pack, seemingly to be Jericho. As they reach their peak, she's shoved so that she falls into a corner by Trish.

She's about to jump up and drop onto her as Bishoff enters and yells, "Stop it!" Everyone turns to the door. "What have you been doing!" They're all dead silent.

Amy gets up and looks at them, trying not to cry, "JBL was right… if one of you is ever hurt and bleeding your life away, I'll just walk by and ignore you." She flips them off and makes her way to the door.

"Don't let her go!" Trish cries.

"She'll tell Kurt that Ric…" Jericho grabbed her but she shook loose.

"Let go!" She turned to face them. "I'll give you're a message for your Nature Boy. Tell the killer that Joy will never meet him ever again. Tell him Kurt found out and, shot her!"

"Shot her?" Jericho goes white as she slams the door, leaving them all stunned.

Bishoff breaks the silence, "What does it take to get through to you? When do you stop, why do you even persist? You're the ones running this company!"

"That's the way we find it boss." Jericho folded his arms.

"Get outta here!" Slowly at their GM's command, they start to file out as **LIGHTS FADE TO BLACK!**


	14. The Lobby

**ACT 14: The Lobby**

It's cramped, but not with people, but with furniture. Eric Bishoff was no longer at the front desk, he'd gone back into the room behind the elevator where he was getting ice. By the door outside the room, Ric Flair sat on one of the empty crates, whistled about Joy as Eric came back out and held the bucket full of ice.

"Finished?" Flair spoke up.

"No."

He takes the bucket from him, "Thanks. I appreciate it, I owe ya for all you've done."

"Bah, forget it."

"I won't, I can't. Eric, you know what we're going to do, me and Joy? We're going to get married and have a kid, and if it's a boy we'll name it Eric. Then when you come to visit…"

"Wake up!" The once calm cheery Bishoff is now raging as he slapped him across the face. "Is that the only way to get something through to you?"

"Eric, what's gotten into you…"

Bishoff is angry again, typical, "Why do you live like we live in a war? Why do you fight to kill?" His voice was low in that question.

"I told you what happened Eric! Joy understands, why can't you?"

"I never had Joy."

"I have." Flair speaks gently. "And I'll tell you one thing, boss. Even if it only lasts one day or one night, it's worth everything and anything in the world."

"That's all it did last I'm afraid…"

"What?"

"Before I came back down, it wasn't a Raw diva I was talking to. It was Amy, from SmackDown." He paused. "Joy is dead. Kurt found out about you and her and in some drunken rage shot her."

There was a brief pause as Flair looked at Bishoff, he felt stunned, his body went numb. He shook his head as though he couldn't believe what he just heard, but he knew Bishoff wouldn't lie about something like that. Eric held out his hands to him but Ric backed away, then suddenly turned and ran out the door. He ran out of the lobby, out of the hotel into the darkness of the city night.

His voice growls heavy, "Kurt. Kurt? Come and get me too Kurt!" **DARKNESS!**


	15. In The Street

**ACT 15: The Street**

The lights flicker on in the city streets, the alleys are jagged with the shadows. Ric Flair stands in the emptiness, calling and whirling around as a figure darts back and forwards between the shadows.

"Kurt? Come on, get me too!"

There's a whisper from the darkness, "Ric.."

"Whose that?" He spins around.

"Me." Trish Stratus darts out.

"Get outta here. Hey kurt, come get me dam you!"

"What are you doing ric?"

"I said get outta here. Kurt!"

"Look, maybe if you and I just…"

"I'm not playing anymore." He growls savagely. "Can't any of you get that?"

"But everyone is…"

"Beat it!" She runs off as he continues on with his quest. "Kurt, I'm calling for you Kurt, hurry, it's clear now, there's nobody but me, come on! Will you please? I'm waiting for you. I want you to…" Suddenly all the way on the other side of the alley, a figure steps out into the darkness. He stops and looks as it steps into the glow of the streetlamp. He whispers, unbelievably, "Joy…?"

"Ric." She holds out her hands towards him as another figure appears, Kurt Angle.

"Joy!" Ric gasps as they run towards each other and there's a gun shot. Flair stumbles forward as if he'd tripped. Joy catches him and helps him lay down on the ground with his head in her lap. Trish Stratus runs back out with Chris Jericho as Paul London also appears. Kurt stands there still in shock, looking at the gun in his hand. The rest of the Raw and SmackDown stars and divas run out as Eric Bishoff comes out to stare at them. "I didn't believe hard enough." Flair whispered quietly.

"It's enough." Amy choked.

"Not here, long. They won't let us…"

"Then we'll go away."

"Yea, that's right, we still can…" He shivered as the pain went through his body. Amy held him close and sang:

Hold my hand, we're half way there  
Hold my hand and I'll take you anywhere  
Someday, somehow, somewhere…

He had started to join in after recognizing the first line. She sang harder as if it could brig him back to live. But his voice began to fade as he barely finished the second line. She sang on though, then stopped as his body lay quietly in her arms. There's a moment and then she rests his body on the ground. She lightly brushes the loose bangs on his forehead with her finger. Behind her, Trish steps before the group and moves towards Kurt, leading them.

Joy speaks, he voice cold and sharp, "Stay back." She takes the light jacket off her shoulders and gets up, walks to Kurt and holds out her hand and he hands her the gun. She speaks again this time in a harder flat toned voice, "How do you fire this gun Kurt? Just by pulling this trigger a little?" She points it at him and he jumps back suddenly. She has them all in front of her, almost as if they were lined up for judgment and about to die. She holds out the gun and her voice gets savage and strong with the anger and rage, "How many bullets are in here Kurt? Enough for you?" She points it at Trish. "And you?" She points it at Jericho. "All of you? We killed him! And JBL, and Triple H! Me too, I can kill now because I hate now too!" She shakes the gun wildly as they all step back nervously. She holds it strait out at them, "How many can I kill Kurt? How many, and still have one left for me?"

She holds it with both hands but suddenly breaks into tears, throwing the gun aside as it slides away. Theodore Long walks in beside Bishoff and looks around, his eyes catch sight of Flair's body. Joy races madly to it. She kisses him gently as Chris Jericho and Paul London go over and pick up his body to carry him out. The other Raw and SmackDown superstars and divas fall in line behind them as if it were a funeral march. Eugene steps forward to pick up Joy's jacket and put it over her head. She sits quietly in mourning as they all make their way out into the city, the lights of the open streets become brighter. At last, she gets up as they march on, and even though the tears of pain stain her face, she holds her head high and proud in triumph as she turns to follow the others, seeing how for the first time in what seemed to be years, Raw and SmackDown superstars co-existed, standing beside the other in peace, no fighting, no violence, no words, just, us. Eric and Teddy were left alone, they looked at each other, then bowed their head and couldn't help but for a moment, feel useless as for one last time, **DARKNESS FALLS!**


End file.
